The present invention relates generally to the field of network performance, and more particularly to testing link performance within a non-homogeneous network.
Given all of the critical tasks computer networks are relied upon to handle, the ability to efficiently and effectively test these networks is an important function. As networking needs continue to increase, network connections in computing environments are becoming increasingly complicated and non-homogeneous. Existing network testing methods for analyzing network performance metrics include standard benchmark suites such as the Intel MPI Benchmark. These methods do not attempt to characterize link performance in the framework of a non-homogeneous networking environment.